Enter Lance Valentar
by disturbedwarrior39
Summary: Lance Valentar's neice is taken by an old high school rival and held for ransom for the plant that he needs to build the weapon he has created to destroy the world. he calls upon an old friend for help and the story continues from there.
1. Chapter 1

"Where the hell did they take her!" Lance wondered aloud. He looked around madly and suddenly, he saw it; A single white piece of paper with writing. He picked up the letter and realized it was a ransom note; it read, "I have Selene and Lindsay now, and if you ever want to see them again then bring me the Lizang Flower. Be sure to come alone or I may be forced to use violence. Don't want to be responsible for yet another innocent life now do you? Meet me at the docks on 5th avenue at 6:30 tomorrow night and do not be late. I'll see you then old friend." He couldn't believe it; Von now had the two people who he had any connection with and now their lives would be lost if he could not do something. He developed an ingenious plan and as he drove to the docks, he hoped that he could overcome it all and save both of them and then the world.

Meanwhile, Von's main guard was having a lot of trouble with the struggling Selene. She kicked and head butted everything possible, but he was in fact a pretty big guy so her hits weren't very effective. He sat her down in a brown wooden chair that looked as though it had been sitting in a shed for ten years and it was brought it just for the occasion. "Where the fuck is this Von guy, I'm ready to beat the living shit out of him!" she yelled. "Hello Selene." He said with a quivering voice that sent shivers right down her spine. "Wow it's been years; age doesn't seem to have taken its toll on you." He then glanced down slowly, attempting to glance down her shirt and just as he did, Selene delivered a dynamic head butt that knocked him directly to the floor. "Hmm nice try asshole," Selene said with a wide grin on her face. Von wiped the blood from his face and then turned to his henchman and said "Get the duct tape you idiot, I don't want her trying anything funny like that again." "Yes Sir," his henchman declared in a booming voice. Once the door to the room closed Von peeled toward Selene and clasped his hand around her neck. "There is no use resisting; Lance will come for you and Lindsay and he will fall right into my trap."

"Ah, Brent do me a favor and tie her to this chair; the less trouble she makes the better," he said as he released the grip on her neck. "Yes sir," he replied. As he began, Selene gasped for breath; he had caught he completely off guard. "_I hope Lance doesn't show up; well, even if he does, I'll try and tell him to get away while he can. Hopefully this Brent asshole doesn't stand guard here too long," she thought. _"Give me the roll of tape Brent". Von demanded of his henchman. He walked or more thundered over to his boss and handed it to him. Von turned, shot a look at Selene, which was met with her sticking her tongue out turned to Brent and whispered, "After I leave here you will not leave this room under any circumstances, is that understood?" "Absolutely sir," he replied. Von then turned to Selene and advanced towards her. "_God damn it, this tape is too damn strong." She realized. _"Look Von, the second Lance does get here I'll just tell him to get out of here; you won't even get a chance for him to fall into your trap," she stated with upmost confidence which she prided herself on. Von laughed heavily and said "I'm sorry, but you won't do or say a single thing to him," he answered back. "And what makes you think I won't? Maybe because I'm so good at listening when people tell me too?" she shot back. Von laughed a small snicker with a smile that a tiger might have when it has cornered a gazelle in a corner you can't escape from. He then unrolled and ripped a small piece of duct tape of and smiled that little snicker again. "What the hell are you gonna do with that?" she demanded of him. "Well, it's quite true that I can't trust you and you could easily signal Lance; that is if he could understand you; this will keep you quiet." Selene struggled and kicked but could not do a thing because of the tape's strong hold on her. "You mother fucking piece of grfougrhgare," She tried to say as he placed the piece of tape over her mouth and cut off her insult. "Sorry Selene, but I can' t have you warning Lance about my plan," he said with a fake look of concern on his face. "Well, I have business to attend to; goodbye Selene." Von then turned and walked at the door and just as it closed he heard a distinct "MHHFGGHGFF!" from Selene before the door closed. "_Now with her out of the way, I can finally continue with my plan."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell did they take her!" Lance wondered aloud. He looked around madly and suddenly, he saw it; A single white piece of paper with writing. He picked up the letter and realized it was a ransom note; it read, "I have Selene and Lindsay now, and if you ever want to see them again then bring me the Lizang Flower. Be sure to come alone or I may be forced to use violence. Don't want to be responsible for yet another innocent life now do you? Meet me at the docks on 5th avenue at 6:30 tomorrow night and do not be late. I'll see you then old friend." He couldn't believe it; Von now had the two people who he had any connection with and now their lives would be lost if he could not do something. He developed an ingenious plan and as he drove to the docks, he hoped that he could overcome it all and save both of them and then the world.

Meanwhile, Von's main guard was having a lot of trouble with the struggling Selene. She kicked and head butted everything possible, but he was in fact a pretty big guy so her hits weren't very effective. He sat her down in a brown wooden chair that looked as though it had been sitting in a shed for ten years and it was brought it just for the occasion. "Where the fuck is this Von guy, I'm ready to beat the living shit out of him!" she yelled. "Hello Selene." He said with a quivering voice that sent shivers right down her spine. "Wow it's been years; age doesn't seem to have taken its toll on you." He then glanced down slowly, attempting to glance down her shirt and just as he did, Selene delivered a dynamic head butt that knocked him directly to the floor. "Hmm nice try asshole," Selene said with a wide grin on her face. Von wiped the blood from his face and then turned to his henchman and said "Get the duct tape you idiot, I don't want her trying anything funny like that again." "Yes Sir," his henchman declared in a booming voice. Once the door to the room closed Von peeled toward Selene and clasped his hand around her neck. "There is no use resisting; Lance will come for you and Lindsay and he will fall right into my trap."

"Ah, Brent do me a favor and tie her to this chair; the less trouble she makes the better," he said as he released the grip on her neck. "Yes sir," he replied. As he began, Selene gasped for breath; he had caught he completely off guard. "_I hope Lance doesn't show up; well, even if he does, I'll try and tell him to get away while he can. Hopefully this Brent asshole doesn't stand guard here too long," she thought. _"Give me the roll of tape Brent". Von demanded of his henchman. He walked or more thundered over to his boss and handed it to him. Von turned, shot a look at Selene, which was met with her sticking her tongue out turned to Brent and whispered, "After I leave here you will not leave this room under any circumstances, is that understood?" "Absolutely sir," he replied. Von then turned to Selene and advanced towards her. "_God damn it, this tape is too damn strong." She realized. _"Look Von, the second Lance does get here I'll just tell him to get out of here; you won't even get a chance for him to fall into your trap," she stated with upmost confidence which she prided herself on. Von laughed heavily and said "I'm sorry, but you won't do or say a single thing to him," he answered back. "And what makes you think I won't? Maybe because I'm so good at listening when people tell me too?" she shot back. Von laughed a small snicker with a smile that a tiger might have when it has cornered a gazelle in a corner you can't escape from. He then unrolled and ripped a small piece of duct tape of and smiled that little snicker again. "What the hell are you gonna do with that?" she demanded of him. "Well, it's quite true that I can't trust you and you could easily signal Lance; that is if he could understand you; this will keep you quiet." Selene struggled and kicked but could not do a thing because of the tape's strong hold on her. "You mother fucking piece of grfougrhgare," She tried to say as he placed the piece of tape over her mouth and cut off her insult. "Sorry Selene, but I can t have you warning Lance about my plan," he said with a fake look of concern on his face. "Well, I have business to attend to; goodbye Selene." Von then turned and walked at the door and just as it closed he heard a distinct "MHHFGGHGFF!" from Selene before the door closed. "_Now with her out of the way, I can finally continue with my plan."_


End file.
